The Strangest Love That Has Ever Been
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: Sam and Freddie's romantic but complicated relationship shown through the eyes of none other than Carly Shay. Oneshot, may be a twoshot in the futute. SEDDIE!


**The Strangest Love That Has Ever Been**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie's romantic but complicated relationship shown through the eyes of none other than Carly Shay. Oneshot.**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: I was bored. I have a computer. I love Seddie. I also have an account on fanfiction. It's 10:07 pm as I am typing this. Let's rock and roll! This is a random oneshot. I may continue this, since this is only their DATING relationship. Maybe I should write another one where Carly observes their **_**marriage**_**? YES I THINK THEY ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED ONE DAY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, Sam and Freddie would've gotten together in iKiss. Also, Carly and Gibby would have some kind of romantic relationship. And Spencer would be able to keep a girlfriend for longer than a single episode. Has any of those things happened yet? I don't think so. If for some reason you think that one of those things has happened, and you therefore believe I own iCarly, then I suggest you bookmark this page for later reading and go see a doctor. Once you have been cured, come back here and complete reading. Now, ENJOY!**

******SEDDIE!******

I have no idea how Sam and Freddie ever ended up together. Truth be told, no one does. I doubt even they know! But one second, they were fighting over who knows what in my kitchen, and I left to get some smoothies for Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and me. When I came back, the room was dark, and some music was playing. When I turned the light on, Sam and Freddie were not fighting, no, most definitely not. They were making out. On _my_ couch in _my_apartment! I was so shocked that I started screaming which made them stop. I was so upset I threw the smoothies on the floor. Later that night Sam texted me that she and Freddie were going on their first date the following day. I passed out the second I read it.

That was only the beginning of their relationship.

The days that followed were...difficult. Sam and Freddie were dating, and things were so different. I felt left out for so long, I did. Especially the one time that I walked into the Groovy Smoothie, and they were on a date, and they hadn't even told me. I felt like I was losing my two best friends in the world. I didn't know what to do. And this was only the first three weeks.

Eventually, I told them how I felt. Apparently, this only made them feel immensely guilty. I swear they didn't have another date for two weeks, just for me. And then that made _me_ feel guilty because I didn't want to be the third wheel, but then I didn't want to be the reason they couldn't have a relationship. I felt so guilty that I all but _forced_them to go out on a date to a fancy restaurant. From what I know, they ditched the fancy . Lord knows where they went. I sure don't.

So they lasted more than five seconds. That itself impressed me. But while they may have had plenty of ups, they sure did have their share of downs. All good couples do, it's just called _Life_. I have so many stories to tell of them...I think I'll start with the story of the time that Freddie tried to get Sam to say she loved him...now, _that_ is a great story. How do I know it? I have my ways...Let's begin.

Well, Sam and Freddie had been together for about three months now, and things were going great. They were so in love, it was so sweet. But of course, something always has to go wrong. I know this story because I comforted Freddie after he told me the entire story, and I have a great memory.

So despite the fact that they were dating, Sam wouldn't let Freddie act all lovey dovey and romantic. And it was really getting to Freddie. All he wanted to do was confess his undying love for Sam, really. So he took Sam to his fire escape, where they shared their first kiss, and then he told her that he loved her. Sam was so freaked out she ran off the fire escape and out of his apartment. This devastated Freddie because he now believed that Sam didn't love him. He came to me, and I was surprised that even Sam could be that insensitive. So when Sam arrived, I made her apologize. And when Sam went up to Freddie, this is what she said.

"No one has ever said that they love me before. Ever. So...I didn't know what to do."

She admitted this without blushing or looking down. I was proud of her that day. And then she admitted that she loved Freddie. Then they hugged. I guess I kind of ruined the moment when I awed.

So that was their first "I love you". Sweet, but something had to go wrong, of course. It's _Sam and Freddie_, after all. If nothing had gone wrong I would have been worried.

Then there was their first break up.

Don't ask me how it started, but they had a huge fight. One that was even bigger than they fights they used to get into before they were a couple. And that's saying something. So they broke up. And I was caught in the middle. Not for long, of course.

Freddie came crying to me everyday for a week after school. Not just crying, either. This is how my horrible week went. I remember it exactly as if it were just last week. Here it goes:

They broke up on Sunday, so they weren't speaking to each other at all on Monday, which was horrible alone. And then Freddie came to me after school and treated me to the _101 Facts About Samantha Puckett_, this little thing he wrote after they broke up. Some were bad, but he kept tearing up on the good ones. By the time he was finished he was a nervous wreck. On Tuesday, he showed me his sketchpad that he had filled in with drawings of Sam. On Wednesday, he gave me a lecture about why he didn't mind that he and Sam broke up. The fact that I could barely understand him after five minutes because he was crying too hard was a dead giveaway that he actually did mind. On Thursday, he showed me all the 308 pictures that they had put together in this HUGE photo album. And on Friday, he read this insanely long poem about Sam. Needless to say, I got sick and tired of it. So I forced them to go to the threrapy box, where they made up just fine.

So that was their first break-up.

Things pretty much stayed normal for the rest of the time...well, as close to "normal" as our lives could get. Of course, then I got into a relationship with Gibby and all, but that story is a story that will never be told.

But after a year of dating, Freddie found out that Sam was the jealous type. How? Well...

So you see, we were in our senior year and they had been dating since 10th grade. There was a new girl, Melissa, and she was your regular girl. She had two parents and an insanely hot twin brother that I dated...but then, that's another story.

Well, Melissa had a crush on Freddie. And not just a small crush like the microscopic crush that Sam had on Spencer for awhile, but a huge crush. Kind of like the monster crush I had on Adam. Freddie was 100% loyal to Sam, he was, so Sam didn't worry. She didn't talk to Melissa, but she didn't harass her or anything like that. Not until the day that Melissa took it too far.

Melissa, for the first two weeks, just oggled at Freddie from afar, giggled when he was near, and wrote his name in her notebook. This was completely harmless to Sam. Sam actually thought it was funny. But when prom came up, Melissa went right up to Freddie and asked him to the prom, just like that.

Well, this upset Sam so much she beat her up in the cafeteria. She got suspended for two weeks, and Melissa switched schools. Freddie didn't know what to think of this whole mess. Now, he had a reputation for the guy that had a psychotic girlfriend. Strangely enough, their relationship survived. But Sam, from that day on, gave the evil eye to every girl who talked to Freddie except me.

So...yes, that was how Freddie found out that Sam was the jealous type. Maybe I should tell the tale of their...no, that's not for now. How about the story of the time they went to prom?

Sam was very content not going to prom. Freddie, on the other hand, wanted to take his girlfriend to prom more than anything in the whole world. And where was I between all this? Happily going to prom with Melissa's brother Henry. Life was good. But not for Sam and Freddie.

After Freddie offered Sam an entire ham the day after the prom, she finally caved. Freddie was so excited, he dressed up all nice and everything. And I forced Sam to wear the dress she wore for the iCarly awards. She was, needless to say, _not_ happy at all.

What happened at the prom? Sam got into a fight. With who? Not Freddie or me. See, there was this girl who hated Sam alottt for some reason, and she had made it her job to harass Sam. 'Course, after a bloody nose, she decided not to mess with Sam to her face anymore. But she still hated her. I think it had something to do with the fact that she was Melissa's cousin, but who knows. So anyway, Sam had worn a dress, because I had forced her into it. And Melissa decided that this was her last chance to mess with her for the rest of the year, so she picked up the punch bowl and spilled it all over Sam's head, ruining _my_ dress that I had let her borrow. Sam got into this huge fight with her, and let's just say Melissa had to go to the hospital and stay there for a week. Sam was hurt as well, so she didn't get suspended, after saying over and over that Melissa had done it first and she was just self defending herself.

So that was how prom went wrong.

Well, their relationship was fairly well for the rest of high school. Sure, they had little arguments here and there but nothing serious. So they survived until the end of high school. But since Sam was desperate to get into college with me and Freddie, she had started trying harder and got accepted into the same college Freddie and I were going to. So we continued to do iCarly, and we were still best friends.

What happened after college? That's another story...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Should I make this a two-shot with Carly talking about their marriage? Let me knowz and then I'll start writing it because I don't want to write something I know I won't publish.

**Peace Love Seddie**


End file.
